Hawaiian vacation
by guavaberry
Summary: As book 18 begins Stephanie is just getting back from Hawaii and she lets some of the events that happened there out during the course of book 18. This is my version of what happened in between books 17 and 18. SPOILERS for both books! This story is told from both Stephanie and Ranger's POV.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 STEPHANIE POV

The plane began its final descent into Hawaii. This was going to be my first real vacation since my honeymoon with Dickie. That had just been a trip down to Florida and while I enjoyed the warmth and sunshine, I'm pretty sure Dickie had enjoyed the bartender at the beach bar by our hotel. This vacation was bound to be better, even if I was alone.

I'd been through a lot since my divorce from Dickie. Less than a year after we were married I found him underneath Joyce Barndardt on my brand-new dining room table. The resulting divorce had been messier and louder than Dickie and Joyce had been on that table. I started working for a lingerie buyer, which then went out of business. To prevent myself from becoming homeless and having to move back in with my parents, I started working for my cousin. I'm Stephanie Plum and I'm a bounty hunter in Trenton, New Jersey. That job is actually how I ended up on the vacation of a lifetime. I'm not particularly good at my job and I don't always make that much money at it either, but sometimes I get a little lucky and things fall my way.

This vacation was the result of my mom's desire to see me married again and my current on-again off-again boyfriend, Joe Morelli's, history as a lady's man. I'd gone to high school with both Morelli and Dave Brewer. Morelli slept with every girl in Trenton back in his younger days. He took my virginity behind a bakery counter when I was 16 and was out the door before I even caught my breath. Morelli had slept with Dave's prom date, on prom night, and Dave had never gotten over it.

Fast-forward to now, and Morelli was more of a one-woman kind of guy and I was (usually) that woman. Dave decided he wanted revenge, and was going to get that revenge by either running away with Morelli's woman or by killing her. My mother thought Dave would be a great catch, not being aware of his murderous desires, and tirelessly tried to set me up with him. In the end, it turned out Dave had killed at least nine people in his quest to get to me. But he was killed by someone else who was trying to kill me, who was in turned killed by someone _else_ who was trying to kill me. In the end, I ended up with $12,000 in American Airline gift cards in my name.

This is how I ended up in first class on a plane to Hawaii. I had invited Morelli to go with me, thinking that this vacation may be a good way to take our relationship from on-again off-again to just "on." But, he couldn't get away from work. He is a detective for the Trenton police department and works in crimes against persons, which is usually homicide. He is great at his job and loves it, but it isn't work that lends itself well to vacations, not that he tried that hard to make it happen. I wasn't going to let that stop me and took off to enjoy a little Hawaiian paradise on my own.

The plane touched down in Honolulu and taxied to the gate. Flying first class had its perks and I was among the first off of the plane. I grabbed my carry-on bag and made my way down the jetway to the terminal. I was looking around trying to find the signs to get to baggage claim when I saw a woman that looked familiar. Looking closer I suddenly realized who exactly I was looking at. It was Tootie Rugguzzi! Her husband, Simon Ruguzzi, better known as "The Rug" was a mob hit man in Trenton. He had been arrested and Vinnie had posted the insanely high bond, but he skipped and no one had seen him or his wife since. Ranger and I had been looking for him for a long time, but he was in the wind with no clues.

I didn't see the Rug with his wife, but I figured since they had disappeared at the same time that if she were here he wouldn't be far. Instead of making my way to baggage claim, I followed Tootie. She headed straight outside and got onto a resort shuttle. I made note of the resort name and then went back for my luggage and rental car. I called Vinnie while I was driving and told him that I may have a lead on the Rug.

"It's about time you brought in someone of value," Vinnie said over the phone. "Don't let him go."

My next call was to Ranger. Ranger actually was the one with the authorization to apprehend for Simon Ruguzzi. He is far more skilled in the art of fugitive apprehension than I am. He is a former military special forces officer and he is sexier than any man has a right to be. On the few occasions that we've slept together the only word that can describe the experience is pure magic. He also loves me but is too focused on his work running a security company to have a relationship. He's told me in the past that a long-term committed relationship doesn't fit with is life plan. I think he is trying to restore his karma from some of the things he has done in his life.

"Babe" Ranger answered after the first ring.

"I just saw Tootie Ruguzzi in the airport terminal." I replied. Ranger doesn't do idle chit-chat so I cut right to the chase with him.

"In Hawaii?" He asked.

"Yep" I responded.

"I'll be on the next flight." He said and disconnected.

I had reservations at a resort already, but decided to go to the resort that operated the shuttle I had seen Tootie get onto. I figured I could cancel my reservation and get a room at this resort instead so I could keep an eye on the Rug until Ranger got there. Once Ranger got there I'm sure he would apprehend the Rug quickly and efficiently and be headed back to New Jersey before he even had a chance to warm up in the Hawaiian sun.

I didn't see the Rug or Tootie in the lobby, but she had a bit of a head start on me from the airport because I had to wait for my rental car and luggage. I headed to the front desk and asked for a room.

"Do you have a reservation?" the front desk clerk asked.

"I do, but not at this hotel," I replied "I had already made a reservation at another resort but a friend of mine recommended I stay here and I'm hoping you'll be able to find me a room."

"Is your husband in the car?" he asked.

"No, no husband. Just me." I replied.

"Well, then I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you." He said. "This resort is having a special right now, but it is married couples only. You will have to stay at the resort you originally made your reservation."

I took a deep breath and considered my options. I decided to try a narrow version of the truth. I didn't want him to give the Rug a heads-up, but maybe he would bend policy if I made myself sound official enough. I slid by bounty hunter badge and ID out of my purse and placed it on the counter. I'd actually purchased the ID and badge online but most people don't know that. "I'm actually here on official fugitive apprehension business. I'm going to need to ask you to bend the married couple policy and let me have a room." I said it with as much confidence and authority I could convey, which admittedly isn't much and especially not when I'm wearing sandals and a sundress.

He pushed the badge and ID back at me and said "I appreciate your situation but I can't bend the policy for anyone. And even if I did, don't you think your fugitive would find a single woman at a couple's only resort suspicious?"

I had to admit he was right and walked back out to my rental car to call Ranger with the update. After he answered I said, "I decided to move my reservation over to the resort that runs the shuttle that Tootie got on, just to see if I could spot them again or confirm the Rug was here." Ranger said nothing, which wasn't unusual so I continued, "When I tried to check-in, I was told it was a married-couples only resort. The front desk refused to let me have a room unless I checked in with my husband."

He was quiet for a moment and then said "I'll call and make the reservation. I'll be there tomorrow so go to your original resort tonight but plan on checking out tomorrow."

I started to ask exactly what he meant by that, but he had already ended the call. I figured I'd find out what he meant by tomorrow. I drove over to the resort where I had a reservation, checked in and let them know that I'd be leaving tomorrow. They said they'd already received a call with my reservation changes. I apologized and asked about any cancellation charges and they said it had already been paid in full. I smiled and said a thank-you in my mind to Ranger.

My room was on the 8th floor and had a view of the pool. I through open the curtains and felt the warm Hawaiian sun hit me. I didn't want to unpack too much, knowing I would be changing resorts the next day. I just through on a bikini, cover-up, and made my way down to the pool. I thought about getting a pina colada from the hotel bar on my way, but I'm kind of a lightweight with alcohol and since I'm traveling alone decided that wasn't the best plan.

I found a lounge chair in the sun, rubbed on my sun lotion, and laid back. I spent the rest of the afternoon just soaking in the sun. When I got hungry, I made my way to the bar and ordered dinner to be delivered to my room. They had crab nachos which sounded the perfect blend of salty, cheesy, and seafood. I ate my nachos and promptly fell asleep. Crossing five time zones will really wear a girl out.

I slept soundly until the sun woke me up streaming through the window. I made coffee in my room and took a quick shower. I decided to skip the blow dryer and just pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I threw on some mascara and a sun dress and went downstairs to get breakfast. The hotel had a buffet, but it looked more like Ranger's style than mine. Rows and rows of fresh fruit and smoked fish. I went over to the coffee bar and ordered a frothy latte and a doughnut. I was trying to figure out what to do with my day when my phone rang.

"Babe," Ranger said when I answered, "I just landed in Hawaii. I'll pick you up in an hour at your resort."

I finished my latte and doughnut and headed up to my room. I had tried really hard not to unpack, but somehow most of my suitcase had spread across the room. I was trying to get it all repacked when my hotel room door opened. "Oh, I'm not ready for housekeeping yet." I said as I turned around. I came face to face with Ranger.

"I'm not here to clean." He said, just the corners of his lips turning up.

I should've realized it was him. Not even a locked hotel room door would keep Ranger out. I wasn't sure if he had convinced the front desk to give him a key or if he had just decided that breaking in was easier than knocking.

He looked around the room and the mess I was working to contain, "This is from one day?"

"It wouldn't have been this bad if I had actually unpacked my stuff instead of trying to find what I needed in my suitcase."

He just nodded and waited while I finished packing up my stuff and then I followed him back downstairs. I checked out of the resort and followed him out front. He had a black Porsche 911 out front. How he managed to find one that quickly in Hawaii, I'm not sure. But I'm not really sure where he gets them when he's in Trenton either, so I didn't ask questions.

"My rental car is over in the hotel parking lot." I said as I started to walk that way.

"I already had it returned." He replied.

"How did you get my car returned already?" I said, digging through my purse but not finding any keys. "I had the keys and you never left my room!"

"Babe" was all he said in response.

I got into the 911 and waited while he put my bag in the trunk and came around. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small boxes. He opened one and inside was a diamond ring with a giant center stone. It was surrounded by a halo of smaller diamonds and the entire band was covered in smaller diamonds. My eyes must have just about bugged out of my head staring at it.

"If we are going to be a married couple, we have to have rings." Ranger said, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto the ring finger of my left hand. He then opened the other box and took out a men's wedding ring that was simpler but somehow conveyed just as much expense. I spent the entire drive over to the resort trying to get my heart rate to return to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

RANGER POV CHAPTER 2

Stephanie was sitting next to me in the 911 as I drove across Honolulu. She was staring at the ring I had just slid onto her finger and was clearly a bit overwhelmed. I had to admit, that moment had been a bit intense for me as well. My left hand was on the steering wheel and my right hand rested on her thigh. My gaze was straight ahead, unflinching. But, as I was trained, I was just as intently watching my peripheral vision. The ring resting on my left ring finger was as distracting to me as hers was to her.

The last day had been a mix of emotions, that I work very hard to control. For some reason, I always have more trouble controlling emotions around Stephanie. She pulls out smiles and laughter when she is around and fear, anger, and worry when she is in danger. Years of practice keep these emotions well hidden. It has been a long time since I even felt them bubbling up as they do now.

When I learned that Stephanie had been planning a trip to Hawaii and she had invited Morelli, I had been surprised to find myself jealous. I know someday he will wise up and make a real commitment to her and then she will be out of my life. But it doesn't seem like it will be anytime soon, because he didn't take time off from work to come with her on this vacation, instead, choosing to let her go alone.

She hadn't asked if I wanted to go. But no matter how much I would've wanted to go with her, I know I would've told her no. Pleasure vacations aren't really part of my life. I'd never been as excited to chase down a skip as I was when she called and said she had a lead on the Rug in Hawaii. I really wanted to be here with her, and Simon Ruguzzi had just made it possible. I may even take it easy on him when I apprehend him as a thank-you gift.

Her second call got me on a red-eye flight out of LaGuardia with a 45-minute layover to change planes in Vegas and take off again for Hawaii. I had Ella pack for me while I ran to the jeweler to buy rings. When I called to book a room at the resort she had followed Tootie too, I booked an ocean-view cottage with a private spa and paid for the entire week. No reason for her to cut her vacation short if I ended up heading back with the Rug.

I pulled up in front of the resort and parked the car. I popped the trunk and told the bellhop to take the bags to the room for Manoso. I gave the keys to the valet and grabbed Stephanie's hand to head into the lobby.

I strode right up to the front desk, not letting go of her hand. "Checking in," I said to the clerk, "Mr. and Mrs. Manoso." I felt Stephanie's gaze on me and was worried her face may make the clerk suspicious, so I pulled her in for a kiss and then slid my arm around her waist.

"You must be newlyweds" the clerk said, smiling at us.

Neither of us responded to that comment and I handed the clerk my back card to check in. I could tell she was impressed and she handed us our keys she said "if there is _anything_ either of you need, don't hesitate to ask."

I pulled Stephanie in for another kiss, to cement to the clerk that we were happy newlyweds on vacation and headed to our cottage. I had studied the blueprints for the resort on the plane, so I knew exactly where I was going. I opened the door to the cottage and Stephanie followed me in. I saw her face light up when she walked in and watched her explore the cottage, feeling very pleased inside that something as simple as this room had brought her such happiness.

She made her way back over and stood in front of me. "Mr. and Mrs. Manoso?"

"Babe" I smiled at her. "You said it was married-couples only. We had to get in."

"Should we head out and look for the Rug?" she asked. She was standing directly in front of me and I could feel the heat from her skin. I couldn't care less at the moment about bringing in Ruguzzi.

I placed both hands on her waist, running them around behind her pulling her into me. "Later." I said as I lowered my face to hers. The kiss deepened quickly. We were interrupted by the bellhop bringing our bags before I was ready. I held back my disappointment and went to open the door for the bellhop, tipping him generously.

By the time, he had left, Stephanie had found the fold back wall and was standing on the lanai. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned back into me, relaxing. I could've stayed that way for the rest of the day, just holding her in my arms and watching the ocean. Knowing this was dangerous territory, I decided to get to work.

"Since we have our bags now, let's head down to the resort pool and see if we can spot Tootie or the Rug." I kissed her on the side of the head as I unwrapped myself from her and walked back into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 STEPHANIE POV

My head still tingled where he had kissed me. I spent another moment collecting myself before I followed him into the room. He was standing at the closet with his bag putting clothes away. I needed a little bit of space, so I took mine into the bathroom to get ready. I dug through and found my make-up bag, bikini, cover-up, and hairspray. I put on my bikini and cover-up and then took my hair out of the easy ponytail I had done that morning. It only took half a can of hairspray before I had a sufficient amount of volume without my curls overtaking my face. I added extra mascara and touched up my make-up. I was taking my time, not really ready to face Ranger again. I had run out of stuff to beautify but was standing there just staring at the ring on my hand when there was a knock on the door. "Babe" Ranger called through the door.

I went back into the main room of the cottage. This was by far the nicest resort I had ever seen; far nicer than I'd ever expected to stay in. Ranger was seated on the couch typing on his phone when I walked up behind him. He was wearing his customary black t-shirt. "Are you getting ready for the pool?" I asked. He rarely fit in anywhere, but he would stand out for sure at the pool wearing his black t-shirt and black cargo pants.

"I am ready." He said, standing and walking around from the couch. His eyes darkened when he saw my bikini and cover-up.

I almost laughed when he walked up to me. "Are you wearing black board shorts and black flip-flops?" Apparently, his devotion to the color black even extended into his vacation wardrobe. At least he had changed out of his Rangeman uniform.

He handed me a small semi-automatic gun and a stun gun and told me to put them in my beach bag. "Didn't you fly commercial? How did you even get these here?"

"I got them after I landed." He responded and then started to head toward the door to lead me down to the pool. I quickly put both the gun and stun-gun into my beach bag, grabbed my sunglasses, and followed him out the door. We made it to the hotel pool and Ranger found a private cabana in the corner which he reserved for us. From the cabana, we could see the entire pool area without anyone else being able to see us.

I laid my towel down on the lounge chair and took off my cover-up. I started to apply my suntan lotion and Ranger came up behind me. He said "Let me help with that." He took the bottle out of my hands. His large hands made quick work of massaging the lotion into my body. "You smell like coconut, it makes me want to eat you up." He whispered into my ear. Moments like that I'm appreciative that Ranger doesn't chat much because the ability to form complete sentences had left me when he said that.

He took his black t-shirt off and settled back onto a lounge chair in the shade. He was wearing his sunglasses and from the outside it looked like he was sleeping, but I was sure he was monitoring everyone at the pool. He was more alert when it looked like he was asleep than I am on my very best day, so I didn't feel the need to help. I was a means to an end. He needed into the resort to look for the Rug and he needed a wife to get into the resort. I was available, so I got the role. He didn't really need my help with the apprehension.

I put my headphones on and got lost in the music for a little while. Eventually I started people watching, not really looking for Tootie or the Rug, just watching for entertainment. I saw one of the waiters carrying around trays of a frozen yellow drink. I flagged one down and asked what they were and he confirmed my suspicion, Pina coladas. I ordered one and gave him my cottage number to charge it to the room. He entered it into his handheld device and said "Enjoy the drink, Mrs. Manaso, please let me know if you need anything else."

The Mrs. Manaso comment got my heart racing again, so I took a drink of my Pina colada. It was every bit as delicious as I had imagined. The ring on my hand kept surprising me every time it caught the light. I kept people watching and sipping my drink. It was gone before I realized it and I wanted to go for a swim. The drink had made me a little braver and I decided to take advantage of our "newlywed" status.

I got up and walked over to Ranger's chair. I sat myself on his lap and rested my hands on his chest. "Let's go try the pool." I said, running one of my hands down over his perfect abs.

He caught my hand before I made it below the waistband of his board shorts. "Babe" he said.

"It'll be fun." I insisted, "And maybe we can get a better view of the far side of the pool."

"I like the view I've got right here," he responded his gaze drifting slowly down my body.

I smiled at him and said "Come with me anyway. It will be fun."

He took my hand and placed it on his inner thigh. I felt something very hard, but not in the way I expected. "I can't go swimming," he said.

"You brought a gun to the pool!" I whispered at him.

"Babe" he said, giving me a half smile.

"Fine" I said, "I'm going swimming alone, but get me another Pina colada while I'm gone."

The water was amazing. Cool and refreshing. The sun was warm on my shoulders. I ended up chatting with a few other women in the pool. I stayed in character and told them I was there on my honeymoon. Natalie was on a honeymoon and Miranda was celebrating a 5-year anniversary. They said both of their husbands were watching some football game in the lounge. I pointed over to the cabana and all three of us waved at Ranger. He waved back by lifting his sunglasses at us.

I made my way back across the pool and back to the cabana where Ranger was waiting. He stood and wrapped me in a towel, bringing me in for a kiss. I heard someone clear their throat and turned around to find the waiter with another Pina colada.

Ranger winked at me and said "Be careful what you wish for."

I took my drink back to my lounge chair in the sun and went back to relaxing into my music and people watching. About a half-hour later, two people emerged from another cabana on the opposite side of the pool area. It was Tootie and the Rug! He was here just as I thought!

I hopped up and ran over to Ranger's chair. He hadn't moved a muscle and still appeared to be asleep. "They're here." I leaned over and whispered into his ear.

He reached over pulling me into his lap. He then reached up, pushing his hand into my hair and around the back of my neck, pulling my face down to his. "I saw them. I saw them enter that cabana hours ago when we got here. But the best way to bring him in, will be to get them alone. I don't want to make a scene at the pool." He kissed me again. Our tongues touched and I lost all track of time and space. The only sensation I was aware of was the feeling of his mouth on mine, his warm chest under my hands, and his hand exploring my body.

Eventually Ranger pulled away and said "Babe, this cabana isn't that private and you're a little drunk."

My head was spinning and I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or his kiss, but he was right. He helped me stand and gather up my stuff. We headed back to our room and I laid down on the bed. The warm sun and alcohol had me exhausted and I feel asleep right away.

A few hour later, Ranger woke me gently and told me to get ready for dinner. He wanted to watch for the Rug at dinner and find out where they were staying. I took a shower to wash off the suntan lotion and freshen up. He was working on his laptop when I got out of the shower. I grabbed my bag and dug through finding the nicest dress I brought. I hadn't planned on any fancy romantic dinners when I packed, as I thought I was going alone. I grabbed my nicest sundress and a nice pair of strappy sandals. I used the hotel blow dryer to make my hair as nice as possible and put on my make-up as carefully as I could. I was reasonably impressed with the end result.

"Babe" was Ranger's response when I walked out of the bathroom. Which I took as approval. He was wearing black dress pants, black dress shirt, and black tie.

We headed down to the restaurant in the hotel and the hostess immediately escorted us back to a private table in the back corner of the restaurant. Ranger ordered baked fish and vegetables. I ordered the artisan, Hawaiian pizza. I could tell Ranger was scanning the room while we ate, even though his eyes were barely moving.

"You need to order desert," Ranger said under his breath. The waiter then appeared out of nowhere asking if we were ready. I don't have to be told twice to order desert, so I looked quick at the menu and ordered the chocolate cake. The waiter quickly reappeared with a slice of chocolate cake that was at least 5-inches tall. I offered Ranger some but he, of course, declined.

It was even more cake that I could manage on my own and I was about halfway through and slowing down when Ranger said "We need to move." I gratefully put down my fork and followed him out of the restaurant. I saw the Rug and Tootie ahead of us in the lobby. Ranger slowed down and wrapped his arm around my waist. Effortlessly blending us into the other couples milling about in the lobby. We walked this way along the path that led down to the cottages. They turned the opposite way from our cottage and we followed them down the path until they entered a cottage on the opposite side of the resort from us.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked. "Are we going in?"

"Not tonight," he replied. "We can catch him later, maybe when he is asleep and not on guard." He turned and walked back along the path to our cottage.

I followed him in the door of our cottage, "What are we going to do now?" I asked.  
"This is your vacation. What do you want to do now?" He responded.

"I wouldn't mind trying out the private spa." I said, looking out at the lanai.

He nodded and guided me out to the lanai by my hand. He pressed a few buttons on the side of the spa and the jets started. He loosened his tie as he walked back over to me. My sundress was tied at the neck. His hands went behind my neck and gently pulled the tie. He let go of the ends and my dress puddled at my feet. His hands slid over my naked shoulders, finding the hook of my bar and releasing it, before continuing down hooking his thumbs into my panties and sliding them down my legs.

He helped me step into the spa before he finished removing his own clothes. I was mesmerized by him. Every movement is fluid and every part of him was perfect. He stepped into the tub and made his way over to me. "Let's see if we can pick back up where we left off in the cabana." He whispered to me before claiming my mouth with his own. Things heated up quickly and he pulled me onto his lap. Pretty soon I was on my way to the mother of all orgasms.

We finished and he toweled me off. We made our way back into the room and fell into bed. He pulled me into his arms and I drifted off to sleep. I didn't even bother to grab pajamas out of my bag or pull on Ranger's shirt. I always feel slightly uncomfortable sleeping naked, but something about it felt right when I was with Ranger.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 RANGERS POV

I woke up at 5:30am with Stephanie fast asleep on my chest. I slid out of bed as quietly as I could, trying not to wake her. Waking at dawn has been a decades long habit that I am incapable of breaking, but I didn't want to disturb her. I pulled on a t-shirt and shorts and sat down at the table.

I thought about the day and what Stephanie may want to do. I could have easily captured the Rug at the pool, at dinner, or in his room. I was putting off the capture because once I had him in custody I would have to go back to Trenton. I wasn't quite ready to leave Stephanie in Hawaii alone.

I pulled up my Rangeman system and spent a few hours sorting through various accounts and reports. I emailed Tank a few points I wanted him to address. This was work that needed to be done, but truth was, it was just a distraction. I was more comfortable addressing high level security issues than addressing any of the personal dynamics that arose anytime I was alone with Stephanie.

I pushed back from the table closing my laptop. Tank had everything under control and my thoughts kept drifting to the woman asleep in my bed. I love her. That much I'm sure of. And I'm pretty sure she loves me too. But there is the cop. I was sure I could make her forget about him, but I don't know if I'm even capable of the kind of relationship she wants and deserves.

The truth is, I was lost when I got out of the military. I had been a tough kid going down the wrong path in life, but the military changed me. It gave me structure, training, and a mission. I had been part of a special forces unit, which were assigned highly specialized and dangerous missions. The only way to survive was to rely on your unit, follow orders quickly and exactly, and become the very best at everything you were trained. Food was only to nourish your body and sleep only to prevent illness. If you were awake, you needed to be working on the mission or training to keep up your skills.

I left the service when my best friend in the unit, Kinsey, said he wanted out. He was tired of living for the job and wanted a regular life again. He didn't want to be the only one to break-up the unit. Orin was a bit of a nut and kept talking about how our unit had divine protection because we were all together. Kinsey wanted out, but he didn't want to be the only one to leave. I also was tired of carrying out missions for a goal I no longer believed in. If Kinsey left, I was worried how Orin would respond and didn't want to work alongside him any longer. Kinsey was the man I trusted the most in my unit. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to trust that my unit had my back on a mission. Without that trust, the missions were doomed to failure.

What I didn't expect was when I returned home to Trenton and found myself unable to return to civilian life. It didn't help that I had not had a traditional civilian life before the military. I didn't want to return to my previous criminal life but I didn't know how to turn off all of the military structure and training. I had learned to live for the mission and become addicted to the adrenaline and danger. I didn't know how to function without a mission. I wasn't going to be able to return to a typical day job.

Emotions serve no purpose in war. You can't lose focus on your mission because you are missing your family. If a friend is injured, you can't worry and stop what you are doing. If you lose focus, even for a second, everyone with you could die. So, emotions had been turned off.

The deaths of many people occurred at my hands. If I allowed for sadness, grief, or doubt to enter my mind, I could be completely incapacitated. Unfortunately, closing off the negative emotions that allow me to continue to function also closes off all of the positive emotions. It isn't that I no longer feel these emotions, but that I no longer allow the emotions into my mind nor allow myself to experience them.

I had found it impossible to return to a civilian life with my family. I created the structure and routine for myself. I kept my family at arm's length, still caring for them but not allowing them in. I came across Vinnie one day when a cousin had asked for help retrieving his stolen car. Vinnie tracked down his own skips back then and he was after the car thief. The bonds office was successful enough that he wanted to hire out skip chasing and he offered me the job. It turned out to be exactly what I needed.

I still had my routine; waking early to work-up and spend time at the shooting range. The skips provided me with a mission to achieve and apprehension used many of the skills I had gathered during my years of service. I essentially recreated my military life, as a civilian.

I knew Stephanie thought I was working off bad karma, but that wasn't exactly accurate. I just didn't know how to explain it to her. It was true that I had done bad things prior to my military service. It was also true that while I was active duty I was responsible for carrying out many successful missions of dubious moral quality. But the acts I had performed while in the service were not the problem, not entirely at least. When I was a solider my job was to follow orders without question. The missions I completed were all direct orders. If the missions themselves were morally questionable, that fell on the person who ordered the mission not the solider that carried out the mission.

Eventually, I outgrew the bounty hunter business and started my own security company. Doing this, I was able to bring in a team of men to assist me. I was able to make more money and even more thoroughly recreate my military life. My mission was the growth of my company and the security of my clients. My men were my unit. This was my life. Eating, sleeping, and entertainment were only for health sustaining purposes. I kept my emotions on lockdown and allowed no one close to me.

Somehow Stephanie had found her way in. The emotions that came out when she was around were unprecedented. I didn't know what would happen if I allowed them out. I didn't know if it would be possible for me to let myself love her completely, but keep the rest of my emotions at bay. I would send her back to Morelli, half hoping he would make the decision for me and marry her and half fearing he would marry her and I'd lose her forever.

The rings on our fingers provided me with an unexpected sense of comfort. I had bought them only to solidify that we were a married-couple to get into the resort, but found myself enjoying the way it felt. The day before when the waiter had asked if the Pina colada was for my wife, I had enjoyed that phrase also.

She stirred in bed, pulling me from my thoughts. I watched her get up from bed, wrapping herself in the sheet as she made her way to the bathroom. I started the coffee for her and met her with the cup when she emerged from the bathroom, still wearing nothing but the sheet.  
"Mmmm thanks," she said taking the cup. "I just brushed my teeth so I'll give it a minute."

I took the cup back and set it on the counter in the kitchenette. "What can we do while you wait?" I said, pulling her into me by the sheet. I slid my hand under the sheet and found her breast. She moaned softly against my mouth. I slid my other hand under the back of her thigh lifting her. She responded by wrapping her legs around my waist. I carried her to the bed, stopping at my bag to grab a condom, and laid her gently on her back. The sheet had come undone and I was taken by how beautiful she is. I spent the rest of the morning trying to make her feel what I was unable to tell her.

Several rounds of amazing sex later, Stephanie had gotten up to take a shower. I was trying to return the bed to some semblance of what it should look like and dispose of the condoms before housekeeping found them. I suddenly though about the night before in the spa. The sex had been amazing, as it always was with Stephanie, but we hadn't stopped to get a condom. I knew she wasn't on birth control. That was the first time I had unprotected sex with a woman since Rachel had become pregnant with Julie. Well, actually, the first time had been with Stephanie in my 911 Turbo. I decided to stop making a habit of this and resolved to use protection from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 STEPHANIE'S POV

I stood in the shower letting the water cascade over my body. The shower in this resort was amazing. Not quite as amazing as the shower in Ranger's apartment, but a very close second. The shower gel here doesn't hold a candle to Ranger's Bulgari green shower gel. I could still smell traces of that on him this morning when he was on top of me. Thoughts of Ranger's scent started a fire down low inside of me that I wouldn't have thought possible after this morning.

Sex with Ranger is always magic, but this morning had been over the top. At one point, I think I had an orgasm before I had even finished having the previous orgasm. I was surprised I could still move, let alone have any desire to have sex again. I wondered if I still had a trace of the vordo leftover. Maybe when Grandma Bella had removed it, she had only removed it temporarily. Or maybe she managed to put it back on long distance? I wasn't really sure how all of that worked.

I got out of the shower and dressed for the day in a bikini with a sundress over top. I figured that way I was ready for the pool or beach, but also ready to go someplace else if needed. When I got out of the shower, Ranger was dressed in his black board shorts and black t-shirt. He was on his phone but ended the call when I walked into the room. "Babe" he said as his eyes made their way up and down my body. He handed me the beach bag I had used yesterday and started toward the door. I could tell by the weight that the bag still held the gun and the stun gun he had given to me yesterday.

We went down to the lobby for breakfast. This resort also had a breakfast buffet and we headed in. It was rows and rows of fruit and smoked fish. Ranger started making a plate and I grabbed a few pineapples and was debating if I could ask the waiter to order something different when Ranger caught my eye. He nodded his head toward the back of the room and said "there is an omelet station in the back." I smiled at him and headed toward the back where I managed to get an omelet with cheese, ham, and diced tomato. They also had a tray of crispy bacon. After collecting my omelet, I made my way to the coffee station. My coffee had been very cold by the time I got back to it this morning.

The two women I had met the day before in the pool were also at the coffee station. I said hello and we talked about plans for the day. They said their husbands had bonded while watching the football game the day before and wanted to go down to the beach. They were discussing taking a catamaran trip. I said that sounded delightful and one of the women responded "You and your husband should come with us! It would be so much fun to go with a group. Please say yes!" She was practically jumping up and down.

"I'll talk with my husband and let you know. I'm not sure if he has any other plans for us today." I said, still struggling with the words "my husband."

"What was that all about?" Ranger asked when I sat back down.

"She wants us to go with them on a catamaran tour today." I was putting my plate and cup down and found a cinnamon roll already next to my place setting. I looked up at Ranger with question in my eyes.

"The waiter brought the bakery cart by and I thought you may want one. We can do the catamaran if you want. I don't think we are going to find the Rug alone today, so you may as well enjoy your vacation for now."

"I have been enjoying my vacation very much." I said before diving into my omelet and cinnamon roll.

Miranda stopped by our table as they were leaving and I told her we would love to join them for the day. We agreed to meet out front in a half-hour. Ranger and I finished our breakfast and decided to check the pool.

Ranger found us chairs right by the pool and told me to act like we were going to stay, so I pulled my sundress over my head and stretched out on my lounge chair in my bikini. I knew he was only here to see if the Rug and Tootie were back again. I looked over at him to see if I could tell what he was doing or if he just appeared to be asleep behind his dark glasses again. I was surprised to find him staring at me. He held my gaze for a long moment and then settled back into his chair, glasses on, and became unreadable.

We were only there for about ten minutes when his hand lightly touched my shoulder and told me it was time to go. I pulled my sundress back on, gathered up my beach bag, and we headed out front hand in hand.

We met up with Natalie, Miranda, and their husbands. Ranger chatted sports with the guys asking about the game yesterday. He kept up convincingly well with the conversation, considering I'd never known him to watch sports. I tried to deflect questions about our wedding or our lives back home. I wasn't a terribly good liar and was afraid if I told these ladies what we do, word would spread among hotel guests that there was a bounty hunter in the hotel and the Rug would disappear again.

Once we got on the water, Ranger came back over to me. I spent the entire day laughing with my new friends and pretending to be Ranger's wife. He played along well and would kiss me, touch me, and pull me close randomly. We were so good at playing a couple, that even I started to believe it.

I had walked up to the front of the boat to clear my head. I wasn't there long before Ranger's strong arms wrapped themselves around me from behind. "Babe" he said, spinning me to face him.

This time he meant it as a question and I knew he was wondering why I had walked away. "Just clearing my head. I was getting a bit too caught up in there."

He kissed me tenderly, in a way that did not at all help clear up my head. It did make me want to go back with him, so we rejoined the group. When we got back to shore, I was exhausted from another day in the sun. We went back to our room and I took a nap while Ranger opened his laptop and continued to work.

He woke me a few hours later and led me outside to the lanai. The sun had just started to set over the ocean and we had a perfect view. There was a hammock between two trees and he helped me into the hammock and we swung there watching the sun set.

On our way, back to the cottage I realized we had completely forgotten about the Rug. "We spent the entire day away from the resort. You didn't get a chance to look for the Rug at all!"

"Babe" was all he said.

When we got back inside, he made a quick call on the hotel phone and I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I had fallen asleep still wearing my bikini and sundress. I needed to wash off the salt from the ocean spray. Afterward, I dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a tank top.

I padded barefoot back into the main room of the cottage and found a room service cart.

"I ordered dinner in since we missed the dining room." He said gesturing to the table that was set in the kitchen area.

I sat down and removed the cover that had been placed over the dish to keep it warm. He sat across from me and did the same. He had another piece of fish with vegetables. I found a large slice of lasagna and garlic bread. It made my heart smile that he knew exactly what to get for me. I was enjoying Hawaii very much, but would never be a fresh fruit and fish kind of girl.

The lasagna was surprisingly good for Hawaii. They must have an Italian on their kitchen staff. Dinner conversation was minimal, as it normally was with Ranger. But the silence is always comfortable. After dinner, he pushed the room service cart out into the hall and suggested a walk down the beach.

The sun had already set, but the moon was full and reflecting on the surface of the ocean. The lanai attached to our room had an absolutely gorgeous view as I waited for him. I felt the energy change and knew he was walking up behind me. I never understood how he could change the energy in a room just by walking in, but apparently, his energy it wasn't limited by walls. I turned just as he approached and he planted a gentle kiss on my lips and then took my hand.

We walked hand in hand down to the beach. My heart was racing just from holding his hand. I was sure this was just a ploy to look around a bit more to see if he could spot the Rug outside of the resort. Walking alone would have been suspicious but we looked like any other couple enjoying a romantic walk on the beach. I decided to just enjoy the moment and not worry about his motivations. We walked along in comfortable silence and, even as we moved away from the populated area of the beach, he didn't release my hand.

The beach led away from the resort and the shoreline was more natural. Instead of resorts, beach chairs, and beach bars we walked past large rock formations and palm trees. Eventually, we found a lagoon with a small waterfall.

"Oh wow," I said, "I've never seen anything like this before." I kicked off my sandals and waded into the water.

He waded in behind me and whispered in my ear, "Do you want to go swimming?"

I laughed and said "Kind of but I didn't put my suit back on."  
"Who said anything about a bathing suit." He waded back out of the water and pulled his shirt over his head.

I was awestruck watching him. Ranger naked was always an amazing site, but naked in the moonlight in Hawaii had my brain short-circuiting.

He walked back into the water, completely nude, and made his way back over to me. His mouth found mine and his hands slid under my shirt and up to my breast. He removed my tank top and bra and tossed them to the shore.

"I've never been skinny dipping." I whispered to him. My friends had been, down at the shore in the summer when we were teenagers. But I'd never joined in; I wasn't that comfortable being naked in public.

He just gave me a half smile and helped me out of my shorts and panties, taking them back to the shore with his pile of clothes. He led me deeper into the water until we were chest deep and then pulled me back into his arms. He lifted me up so I was face to face with him and I felt practically weightless in his arms in the water.

As he kissed me I forgot we were naked in a semi-public area. I forgot about the Rug and everything I had left behind in Trenton. The only thing I could think of was the sensation he was bringing to my body. I wrapped me legs around his waist and his hands slid down and pulled me closer. Ranger repositioned me slightly and then we were making love in the water. Ranger in bed was magic. Ranger in a Hawaiian lagoon was beyond words. Suddenly I was a big fan of skinny dipping.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 RANGER'S POV

I held Stephanie in my arms for a few minutes while we both caught our breath. When I had suggested the walk, this had not been the plan. In fact, I had suggested the walk because I knew if we were alone in the room together I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off from her and had thought the walk may give us a chance to clear our heads.

I hadn't counted on how beautiful she would look in the moonlight, or the secluded lagoon. There was only one way into the lagoon and it was the way we had walked. I had no enemies that I knew of in Hawaii and felt reasonably certain no one else from the resort was going to walk all the way down to this lagoon. At least, that is what I had convinced myself of as I was leaving my gun and all of our clothes on the beach.

I guided her back to the beach and dried her off with my shirt before she got dressed. My shirt was wet, but I put it back on anyway as it hid the gun I had tucked into the back of my shorts. As we went to head back to our room at the resort, I reached for her hand again. I found I rather liked walking along with the feel of her small hand in my own.

Once we made it back to the cottage and were standing on our lanai again, I felt her hand release mine but instead of letting her go I held on tighter. I knew she was going to the shower to wash off the salt water again, but I had a better idea.

I pulled her into me. Her face turned up to mine and the moonlight reflected off her blue eyes. I leaned down and kissed her, finding myself a little drunk from her kisses. Reaching behind her I turned the spa on without breaking the kiss. Then I turned my attention to her clothes. The lagoon had been amazing, but I had to stay alert and I was ready to lose myself fully in her.

Once she was naked, I lifted her into the spa. I removed my own wet shirt and short and joined her. I ran my hands all over her body, helping the water in the spa to remove the salt from the lagoon. I kissed my way down her neck, enjoying the taste of her skin mixed with the salt from the ocean. She moaned and moved slightly, brushing her hand against my inner thigh. I knew all I wanted to do to her couldn't be accomplished in the spa, so I gathered her in my arms and got out of the spa. Setting her down to towel her dry before guiding her back into the room and into the bed for the night.

I woke the next morning promptly at 5:30am in spite of not getting much sleep the night before. Stephanie was asleep on my chest. The sheets were a tangled mess and the pillows were all on the floor. I wanted to remain right where I was, but I knew I'd end up waking her and she needed her sleep. I slipped out and found a pillow for her and straightened the sheets to cover her. She murmured in her sleep as if she started to wake but didn't wake fully.

I pulled on a shirt and pair of shorts and checked my computer. There were several reports to read regarding updates on various events taking place at Rangeman. I reviewed the information but it seemed those I had left in charge had it in hand and didn't need me to intervene yet.

I turned my focus to the Rug. I hadn't been able to spot him since he went into his cottage that night after dinner. While it was a large resort, it seemed unlikely that we had just missed him. I pulled up the hotel software and hacked in. I looked at their reservation system and found a cottage had been reserved for 10 days, but the couple had checked out early. The name on the reservation was Paul and Janice Wharton. I checked for airline tickets in those names, but found none arriving in or departing from Hawaii in those names in several weeks surrounding when Stephanie landed. I was trying to decide if that meant they had several ID's they were using to stay off the radar, or if they were living in Hawaii and had only come to the resort as a local vacation. Stephanie had seen Tootie at the airport, so I presumed that meant they had flown here and were probably using a different ID for every flight/hotel stay. Which rendered the names Paul and Janice Wharton useless, as they had already moved on from them. Somehow, the Rug had been tipped off and had fled before we could catch him.

I had already been working for two hours. I glanced over at Stephanie and found her still asleep on the bed. I was certain that the Rug was in the wind again, which was the whole purpose for my trip to Hawaii. Since I wasn't going to be able to capture him, I could head back to Trenton and leave her here to finish her vacation. But, I rationalized to myself, he could still be in Hawaii and just moved to a different resort. I couldn't be sure he was gone yet, so maybe I should spend a few more days here to expand the search beyond this resort. We could continue our newlywed charade and check into a few more resorts to look around there also.

I shook my head. I knew I was just trying to come up with a reason to stay with her, which was all the more reason why I should leave. There was no place for a woman in my life, even one as exceptional as Stephanie. But there was something about her I just couldn't walk away from. Being alone with her here, thousands of miles away from our regular lives, made everything easier. I knew I could never make her my real wife, but I didn't want to cut short having her as my pretend wife. Last night we had had another slip up on condoms when we were in the lagoon. I really needed to start controlling myself around her better.

As if she could feel my thoughts, she rolled over and blinked her eyes open. The sheet that had been on her shoulder slid down, exposing her breast. She smiled at me and said "good morning."

I stared at her hungrily and smiled. "Babe," I said as I walked back over to the bed feeling my pants grown tight, grabbing the entire box of condoms on my way.

It was another few hours before we got out of bed again. She went to take a shower and I ordered room service. Fresh fruit and oatmeal for me and waffles with whipped cream and fruit for her. Then I went back to work on my laptop. I decided to check into the reservation systems for other resorts on the island, to see if I could find a couple who had checked in on the day I suspected the Rug having checked out where we were staying.

The room service arrived while she was blow drying her hair, so I set up the cart in the living room area and waited. She emerged from the bathroom not too much later wearing a yellow sundress that clung to her body and made me want to forget the reason we were here. In spite of the fact that we had spent most of the night and the entire morning doing just that.

"Babe" was all I managed to say and turned my focus to breakfast. She ate her entire waffle, and all of the whipped cream. I couldn't figure out how she managed to eat such crap and look so amazing. After breakfast, she was digging through her bag when there was a knock on the door.

"That must be housekeeping," she said as she went to answer the door, "I'll let them know we aren't ready yet."

I turned my focus back to the laptop and tried to decide where to focus my search. This resort had a regular hotel and then the private cottages. Ruguzzi had chosen a private cottage so, if he was still on the island, he probably had moved to another resort with a similar level of privacy.

"Joe," I heard her exclaim front the front door. I slammed my computer shut and went to see what was going on.

Morelli was standing with Stephanie in the foyer of the cottage. He had spotted the ring on her finger and was already in full cop mode interrogating her. He turned his head as I approached and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I should've suspected you would have followed her." He snarled at me as he rushed at me. His fist connected with my face as soon as he was in range. I responded by headbutting him and pushing him back against the wall. He tackled me and we went down to the ground. I wasn't pulling any punches and neither was he. I could hear Stephanie screaming for us to stop, but I couldn't stop until I had him under control.

Out of nowhere, I felt two metal prongs on my neck and felt electricity flood my body. I lost control of all of my muscles and my thoughts as I landed inert on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 STEPHANIE POV

I had been surprised to say the least when I opened the door to find Joe. I had practically begged him to come with me and he had refused. I had decided to come without him and was enjoying a fantastic vacation when he appeared out of nowhere. He had been very excited when I opened the door. The door opened to the right, so my left hand was closer to him as I stood there still holding on to the open door. He grabbed my hand and went to pull me to him to give me a kiss when he felt the ring.

"Cupcake, what the hell is this?" He yelled, going from excited to angry quickly. I didn't know how to answer him in a way that would calm him down and didn't say anything. "Did you run off with someone? What is going on here? I thought you had wanted me to come on this vacation with you but I had to work and you went off with some other guy?"

I could feel the energy change and knew Ranger had come to investigate. Joe must have felt it too and turned his head.

"I should've suspected you would have followed her." He snapped and launched himself at Ranger. In an instant, they were at each other. I had witnessed a few bar fights, and had been involved in a few scuffles myself since I became a bounty hunter. This was no regular fight. They both looked like they were fighting to kill.

"Stop! Both of you stop!" I screamed at them but they didn't even slow. They were a mass of flying fists, blood, and sweat. I knew this wouldn't end until one of them was unconscious or dead. My beach bag was lying on the floor and I remembered the stun gun Ranger had given me to carry. I pulled it out and found it fully charged. I knew this was the only way to prevent serious injury from coming to one or both of the men I loved and whispered, "I'm sorry" before turning it on and heading over to them.

Ranger was holding Morelli down and was punching him in the face. I pressed the stun gun to his neck and without hesitation pressed the button. It only took a second before he fell to the floor. Joe looked up at me, still looking angry and a little confused as to what had happened to Ranger. I pressed the stun gun to his side and zapped him too.

I went over to Ranger's bag, which was incredibly organized and easily found two pairs of handcuffs. While they were still unconscious, I handcuffed both of them. They were both bleeding and needed to go to the hospital. But there was no way I was getting one or both of them to the car on my own. I also wasn't going to be able to drive both of them in the Porsche Turbo Ranger was driving. I looked in Joe's pockets and found a key to a rental car. The tag said it was for a Cadillac Escalade, which would work for transport.

They were starting to come around so I went back and stood over the two of them. Once I felt like they were alert enough to understand me I said, "You both need to go to the hospital. I'm going to drive you there but you need to walk to the car. No fighting in the hotel, the car, or the hospital or I'll stun you again."

Ranger said nothing. Morelli said "Cupcake, what is going on here?"

I gave them another minute to regain control of their limbs and helped them both to their feet. I held the key up in front of them and said, "We're taking the Cadillac. Where did you park?"

"In the front." Joe responded.

I just nodded and opened the door to the cottage. Fortunately, there was a path from our cottage down to the parking lot in front of the resort, so we didn't come across any other resort guests as I walked two handcuffed, bleeding men down to the car.

I put Morelli in the front seat and then put Ranger in the farthest back seat. The Cadillac had come equipped with GPS so I clicked the button for "hospital" and it started giving me directions. I drove there and followed the signs for ER entrance.

I parked and then turned to face them both. "I'm going to uncuff you to walk you into the hospital. If you start fighting again, I will stun you again."

Neither man said anything. I let Morelli out first and took the cuffs off of him. Then I opened the back door and went into take off Ranger's cuffs. "Babe" he said as I released his hands. His tone was unreadable.

I took them into the ER and asked for them to be separated. I decided I didn't need to explain what had happened and could leave that up to each of them. I hung out long enough for a doctor to check each of them out and learned that their injuries were not serious. Ranger needed stiches and Joe had a broken bone in his face, but they would each be treated and released that same night.

I went back out to the Cadillac and headed back to the cottage. I went in and put both pairs of handcuffs, the stun gun, and the gun Ranger had given me on the inside his suit case. I packed my stuff quickly and called the airport. They were able to change my ticket and said I could be on a flight leaving in 3 hours. I was hoping that Honolulu ER's moved about as quickly as Trenton ER's and in 3 hours both Morelli and Ranger would still be waiting for discharge.

I looked around the cottage one last time to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I was tossing back the sheets on the bed looking for any missing clothes when I noticed the ring on my hand. I figured I needed to return that before I took off and slid it off my finger. I set that inside his suit case as well, right next to the gun and stun gun. I bid a sad farewell to my time as Mrs. Manaso.

I didn't want to have to deal with the blood stains in the Cadillac, so I left the keys for that sitting on the table and took the keys to the Turbo. I threw my bag in the trunk and took off for the airport. I decided short-term parking was all that was needed because I assumed as soon as Ranger was out of the hospital he would have someone retrieve the car. I was in the airport and through security less than an hour after I left the hospital. I called Lula and asked her to come pick me up from the airport. I sat nervously waiting for one of the angry men I had left behind to show up and confront me but luck was on my side. I finally started to relax once I was on the plane. This leg of the flight was Honolulu to LAX and then I had a short layover before flying LAX to Trenton.

I settled back into my seat, hoping for an uneventful flight. If my luck continued to hold I would be back in Trenton and would be able to give both of the men in my life a chance to calm down before I saw either of them again. I exchanged pleasantries with the man sitting next to me, who also appeared to be heading home from a vacation alone. But I was exhausted from the events of the last few days, and promptly fell asleep until we landed in LAX.


End file.
